


Lovers Are There for You Through It All

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Wrestlers Take Care of Each Other [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Being Lost, Burns, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Showers, Threesome - M/M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: No matter what a person goes through their partner(s) should be there. Go inside the lives of the wrestlers and see how they support one another through it all.
Relationships: Alex Reynolds/John Silver, Chris Jericho/A.J. Styles, Darby Allin/Sammy Guevara, Future Chris Jericho/A.J. Styles/Darby Allin/Sammy Guevara, Jimmy Havoc/Kip Sabian/Joey Janela, Judas Devlin | Luchasaurus/Jungle Boy/Marko Stunt, Luke Harper | Brodie Lee/Colt Cabana, Stu Grayson/Evil Uno, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder
Series: Wrestlers Take Care of Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. His Struggle is Their's: Janela/Sabian/Havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janela's parents are Luger and Jerry Lynn. Luger was abusive towards Joey as a child. This was set during the 5/27 Dynamite show.

Janela once again wakes up in a cold sweat the memories continue haunting him. He lays back down trying desperately to fall back asleep. But the memories were replaying in him mind and he swings his legs off the bed. He switches on the light rubbing his hands across his face. He reaches for his phone, it was dead. He groans in frustration too lazy to plug it in and not fully in the mindset to care at the moment.

He reaches into the drawer grabbing the carton of cigarettes and lighter. He looks at the cigarette lighting it. He stares at the cigarette watching it burn all the while her voice echoing in his mind, _worthless, weak, pathetic, a joke._ He really was intending on smoking it but he was feeling that urge, that scratch, that release.

Usually that comes with wrestling but now that he isn’t doing as many hardcore matches he doesn’t get his fill. The first burn is on his wrist, he groans gripping the bed, and it had been a while since he had properly done this himself.

He looks over at the hotel room phone remembering his promise to the two men but it was too late now. The itch had started and it wasn’t going to stop. Why bother? What’s done is done.

Kip knew something wasn’t right straight off from the moment they arrived at the arena. Joey was avoiding them and Jimmy was oblivious as usual. So here Kip was watching his boyfriends match. Jimmy comes up behind him chuckling softly.

“Don’t even say anything.” Kip says.

“Oh, come on, Kippy. Fucking braids.” Jimmy says.

“Not the reason why I’m watching.” Kip says sighing getting closer to the screen when it zooms in on Joey.

“What the fuck?” Jimmy says angrily. Kip blinks looking closer. “His chest and shoulders, Simon. Those weren’t there last night.” Jimmy says pointing to the burns visible on his chest and shoulders.

“God fucking Dammit, Joseph!” Kip shouts banging the table making the others in the area look at him. “He was supposed to call us! He’s supposed to call us!”

“Sometimes it happens.” Jimmy says putting his hand on Kip’s shoulder. Kip just nods, he knew Jimmy struggled with the same thing and knew more than him.

“When he gets backstage, you grab him, straight away. That way he can’t avoid us any longer.” Kip says. Kip laughs when he looks up to see Jimmy looking at him confused. “You can’t really have missed that right?”

“I just thought maybe he was nervous or just getting ready for tonight? I mean things have to go perfectly in the first match for them to debut.” Jimmy says. Kip shrugs, it was plausible.

“Alright, go.” Kip says. Jimmy turns around to go wait for Joey. Kip standing waiting for them to make their way to the backstage area. That’s when he spots her walking towards him. He didn’t fully know how he was capable of keeping it professional with her but it is what he needed to do.

“Hey, Kip. I was wondering if maybe we could talk about the match tonight?” Penelope asks.

“Maybe later on? Like right before?” Kip asks. “It’ll be just an easy finish like usual anyways.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to know what I’m going to be doing.” Penelope says.

“You will, just later. Okay?” Kip says looking past her to see Jimmy leading a very reluctant Joey back with him.

“Joseph Jerry Janela Lynn-Luger, you are coming with me.” Jimmy says. Joey gulps looking at Jimmy. “Yeah, we know.” Penelope starts to come over, Kip following closely behind.

“Are you okay?” Penelope asks. Joey instantly tenses and almost cowers. Kip could see the small smirk forming on Penelope’s face.

“Do you care?” Jimmy asks.

“I was just asking, since he just had a match.” Penelope says. She reaches out to touch him, Kip stopping her. “I still care about you. I can take a lot better care of you then they can. They don’t know how to deal with a bad boy like you.” By this point Joey starts to shake and that small smirk turned into a full one.

“Leave, you’ve done enough!” Kip shouts grabbing Joey’s hand pulling him away from her and the situation. Kip stops in front of the locker room pushing Joey back toward the wall. “I need to know if these are the only ones? Are there more? Did you…did you use more than one method?”

“Just the one…and…yeah…there’s more.” Joey says.

“Shit.” Jimmy says. “We can’t go in there. Not after last time. Sonny nearly figured it out and now he definitely will.”

“Alright, let me just get our stuff, we’ll figure out the rest in a minute.” Kip says letting go of Joey’s hand. Joey sighs his hand almost instantly in contact with one of the cigarette burns. Jimmy takes hold of his hand standing in front of him.

“Stop, just fucking stop.” Jimmy pleads.

“I caused this. Maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m just…maybe I’ve always been destined to be alone. Or hurt.” Joey says.

“Yeah, well, what you and her had wasn’t love.” Jimmy says. “It was control, manipulation, pain, fucking abuse. She didn’t love ya. And your dad well, your dad…I don’t have anything to say about him.” Joey smiles nodding looking up to see Kip dragging their bags out of the room.

“What now?” Joey asks.

“There should be a place somewhere.” Kip says.

“I don’t want to bother the Buck’s.” Joey says.

“We might just have to go in the bathroom.” Jimmy says. Joey sighs looking down ashamed and embarrassed. Jimmy squeezes his hand tightly to reassure him.

Kip quickly ushers the two inside the bathroom setting their bags on the sink. Before they can do anything the bathroom door opens. Santana, Ortiz and Jericho enter.

“What…what the fuck?” Santana asks laughing. “You get kicked out again, Janela?” Jericho can sense something wasn’t right.

“Just…go and do your business boys.” Jericho says pushing them towards the stalls.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to…” Joey says.

“You can use my locker room. I’m not using it tonight anyways.” Jericho says.

“We couldn’t…” Kip tries to say.

“Well, it is quite obvious that you need it more than me. All I have is a silly pep rally and the confrontation with Tyson.” Jericho says. “I can survive this night without a locker room.”

“Thanks.” Joey says.

“It’s no problem.” Jericho says. “Now hurry up.” Jimmy grabs their bags and nods to Jericho before leading both men out of the bathroom. They make it to the locker room and shut and lock the door.

“It’s big.” Jimmy says.

“Are you surprised?” Kip asks. He sighs turning to Joey who has yet again started to pick at the burns on his arms. “Stop. Joey, stop. Can you get undressed so we can see what your legs are like?”

“We can go in another room or something.” Jimmy says. Joey shakes his head.

“Just…just turn around.” Joey says. They nod turning around allowing Joey to strip his ring gear whimpering in pain as he does so. They must be fresh Kip thought. “You can turn around now.”

“Okay, I’m going to find a first aid kit.” Kip says.

“Why didn’t you call us?” Jimmy asks.

“My phone was dead and I don’t have your numbers memorized.” Joey says.

“You could have called downstairs to the front desk and gotten our hotel room numbers.” Kip says coming over.

“I know…but…by the time I thought of that it was too late and I didn’t want you to…I don’t know.” Joey says.

“You always don’t know! Don’t you realize just how much this hurts us? That by hurting yourself, you hurt us as well?” Kip asks. Joey looks up at him. “I bloody fucking love you Joey, alright? And I hate seeing you hurt but I hate seeing hurt yourself the most.”

“Something must have triggered it.” Jimmy says. “You were doing so well.”

“Nightmare.” Joey says.

“Of…of her or your Dad?” Kip asks opening the first aid kit pulling out everything they need.

“Her.” Joey says. “Just those words…kept replaying in my head.”

“I think we need to start rooming together.” Jimmy says. Kip nods in agreement. “I mean it seems we are staying here for a while.”

“Are you saying we should look for an apartment?” Joey asks.

“Or a bigger place. Maybe an Air BNB?” Jimmy suggests.

“It could be like a test. To see if we can stand each other enough to move in together later on.” Kip teases. Joey smiles.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Joey says. He blushes looking at the two men. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?”


	2. Feelings Emerge: Jericho, Darby, Styles and Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Double or Nothing, AJ is called to come help take care of Darby and Sammy. Feelings start to emerge and a relationship seems to be brewing.

To be honest this wasn’t the first time Jericho had asked for AJ’s help with taking care of the young guys after a PPV or hell even after a hard week of tapings. So here he was on the road from Orlando to Jacksonville for the third time in what seemed like a month. At least the drive was pretty; it took him past the ocean almost the whole 2 hours and 7 minute drive.

He stops by a store on the way to the house; he wasn’t sure what sort of injuries they were dealing with but given what transpired at Double or Nothing he would assume multiple for both men. Just as he is checking out he gets a call from Jericho.

“Where are you?” Jericho asks.

“I’m on my way, just had to stop at the store.” AJ says.

“Well, will you please hurry up? You always know how to deal with Darby a lot better than me.” Jericho says. “And he’s starting to drive me crazy.”

“Don’t lock him in a room this time, alright?” AJ says. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I’ll lock him in a fucking room if he tries something stupid!” Jericho says.

“Please don’t lock Darby in a room, Chris. I’m getting in my car, I’m 20 minutes out, I’ll be there in no time.” AJ tells him.

“Fine.” Jericho says. AJ can hear him mumbling something under his breathe before he hangs up the phone. He didn’t fully understand why he fell in love with the man or even how it happened but it did. Now he was stuck with him and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

He sighs finally pulling up to the house, seeing all three of them outside on the porch. He quickly parks the car getting out.

“Why in the hell is he standing up?” AJ asks. Jericho throws up his arms in response.

“You told me not to lock him in a room.” Jericho says.

“In.” AJ says pointing inside the house. Darby just looks at him straight in the face. “Don’t make me carry you in. Now. Can you get the stuff from the backseat and trunk, Chris?” AJ was awaiting the shouts that he knew were coming. He was just wrong on who the shouts would be coming from.

“How many cases did you get?!” Sammy asks excitedly.

“Well, I couldn’t remember which flavor you liked so I got like 4 or 5 cases of different flavors. And I got a few cold ones from the fridge too.” AJ says. “Sit.” Darby just looks at him again. “Sit your ass down, Darby Allin!” Darby slowly sits down trying to cover the wince and grimace on his face as he does. AJ rolls his eyes pulling the footrest over gently lifting Darby’s leg slowly off the ground.

“Jesus, fuck, man!” Darby shrieks.

“Well maybe if you wouldn’t have been standing on it, it wouldn’t hurt right now.” AJ says finally getting his leg elevated onto the footrest. “I’m going to get some ice, don’t move.” Jericho had finally gotten into the house with all the bags.

“No, no, no, you are hurt, go sit down. Relax. Don’t, no! No, energy drink!” Jericho says to Sammy.

“I can’t have just one?” Sammy asks.

“No. You cannot have just one.” Jericho says. “Then you’ll never sleep tonight and you have only had about 4 hours of sleep.”

“4 hours?” AJ asks. Sammy rubs the back of his neck sitting next to Darby.

“Just can’t really sleep that well. Real sore.” Sammy says.

“You could use a break.” AJ says.

“Me? A break?” Sammy asks. AJ sighs setting the ice onto Darby’s knee.

“Anything else hurt? Elbows? Ribs?” AJ asks gently rubbing the top of Darby’s head.

“All of the above.” Darby says. “But I have my ribs taped and my elbow taped so I should be good.”

“Help me put this stuff away! You are the one that bought all of it!” Jericho shouts.

“Alright, alright!” AJ says. They were both so deep in thought and not really saying much to each other. They both look at each other when they hear a crash and shriek followed by Darby shouting Sammy’s name.

“Sammy! Sammy!” Darby shouts. “Ow, fuck. Damn it!” Darby says trying to crawl to the unconscious Sammy. AJ and Jericho come running in.

“What…Sammy? Sammy! Sammy, hey!” Jericho says turning him over gently.

“I think he passed out.” Darby says.

“What the hell were you doing?” AJ asks taking Sammy’s legs lifting them up to get the blood flowing.

“I had to go to the bathroom and we didn’t want to bother you guys. Sammy said he could help me.” Darby says. AJ sighs looking down at Sammy who begins to start to regain consciousness.

“I’ll take him to the couch, you help Darby.” Jericho says. AJ nods helping Sammy get to his feet letting Jericho lead him out of the bathroom.

“I’m just gonna sit you down, is that okay?” AJ asks helping Darby up.

“Yeah…you think maybe I could be alone though?” Darby asks.

“Sure.” AJ says leaving the bathroom shutting the door. AJ groans resting his head against the wall. When he saw Sammy and Darby on the ground…he knew those feelings well. He couldn’t be having feelings for these men.

“Alright, I’m…I’m all set.” Darby says.

When they get back to the couch, Sammy is laid out sleeping. AJ sits Darby down on the other side of the couch. It doesn’t take long for Darby to fall asleep, Jericho and AJ sitting in between the two sleeping men. AJ sighs looking at both of them.

“You too huh?” Jericho asks.

“I blame you.” AJ says back leaning his head back. “If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have even met or known these guys and therefore wouldn’t have fallen for them.”

“What are we gonna do?” Jericho asks.

“See where it takes us?” AJ answers back. Jericho just nods laying his head on AJ’s shoulder.

“Darby has a doctor’s appointment next week that I know he isn’t going to want to go to, you think you can help me out?” Jericho asks.

“You think they’ll say he’s unfit to wrestle?” AJ asks. Jericho nods in response.

“That’s why I’m afraid he’s going to skip, if he skips it, then he might be able to con his way into somehow wrestling.” Jericho says. “He’s good at that.”

“I should be free.” AJ says. “Tapings are pretty easy anyways.”

“Maybe you should just move in. Or maybe we should find a place for the four of us in between Orlando and Jacksonville.” Jericho says yawning.

“Moving a little fast don’t you think?” AJ asks. He looks down to see Jericho has fallen asleep. He wouldn’t mind having three lovers instead of just one.


	3. Missing but Always Found: Jurassic Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a segment taping in the woods Marko goes missing and his lovers make sure to find him and take care of him afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is based off when this segment was filmed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1Qwmu_hrf8

Jungle Boy just got done shooting his scene for the Jurassic Planet promo and is being led back to where they were supposed to meet. He didn’t fully understand why they were shooting this out of order but he didn’t want to be rude and ask. They had gotten there right as the sun had started shining at probably 10AM. Maybe even earlier than that he wasn’t good with time. He really wasn’t a morning person either. When he finally arrives back where he’s supposed to be, he spots Luchasaurus, a very angry Luchasaurus pushing a crew member against the tree.

“I will fucking kill you! I told you to keep a fucking eye on him!” Luchasaurus says. Jungle Boy quickly hops over to him pulling on his arm. He looks around, someone was missing.

“Where’s…where’s Marko?” Jungle Boy asks.

“Gone! Missing.” Luchasaurus says. “We were gone too long and he probably got bored and wandered off alone! Someone wasn’t doing their job!”

“He wouldn’t have gone back to the car, right?” Jungle Boy asks.

“He might have but he could have gotten lost. This place doesn’t have the best trails.” Luchasaurus says.

“Did you try to call him?” Jungle Boy asks.

“Yeah, but not getting the greatest reception.” Luchasaurus says.

“Let’s just search around.” Jungle Boy says.

“Okay.” Luchasaurus says.

After two long hours of searching, they come back together. Luchasaurus was practically panicking now.

“How far does this place go? What was he wearing?!” Luchasaurus asks.

“It stretches pretty far, sir.” One of the guides says.

“Austin, maybe we should call Cody…it is going to start getting dark soon.” Jungle Boy says nervously.

“We will find him.” Luchasaurus says.

“It is supposed to get cold tonight and he’s only in his wrestling gear! What if he freezes?!” Jungle Boy asks, now it was his turn to panic. Luchasaurus sighs pulling Jungle Boy to him hugging him tightly.

“We will find him, Jack. We will.” Luchasaurus says. He looks down at his phone as it vibrates. “Shit!” He shouts quickly answering it. “Marko?! Marko! Where are you?”

“I’m scared. I don’t know where I am. I fell down a hill into a lake or something. I’m by a tree right now.” Marko says.

“Do you remember anything that could help us find you?” Jungle Boy asks.

“Lots of dead trees.” Marko says. “I had to climb over a few.”

“How the hell did he get that far?” The guide asks. “Tell him to stay near the water; we’ll be there as soon as we can but if we don’t reach him by dark he needs to make sure to stay by the water. Coyotes are less likely to go near the water at night.”

“Coyotes?” Jungle Boy asks.

“That area has a known nest.” The guide says.

“Marko, stay by the water! Okay, just stay where you are.” Luchasaurus says.

“Please hurry.” Marko says trying to cover up his teeth chattering.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can, I promise.” Luchasaurus says. The line goes dead, Marko’s phone goes dead. He looks around wrapping his arms around his body for warmth and comfort. His stomach grumbles and he wonders how long it has been since he’s eaten. He didn’t mean to wander off as far as he did, he was only intending to go a few yards but then he got lost. And he was never very good at navigations. That’s why he always stuck to Ubers, that way he wouldn’t ever get lost or makes someone else get lost.

“Oh no…” Marko whispers to himself. The sun was starting to move and because of the trees it was blocked making it even colder for him. He runs his hand through his hair noticing that there are twigs and dried mud imbedded inside. He shivers resting his head up against the tree closing his eyes.

Marko suddenly opens his eyes when he hears a snap of a branch and shuffling. It was dark now. He tries to stand but his legs give out from under him and he stumbles backward into the water again.

“Marko?! MARKO?!” Jungle Boy yells. “The water is over here…”

“Jack?” Marko calls trying to crawl. He was right back to shivering and his teeth chattering. Marko grabs a twig and a few stones throwing them.

“Ow! What the hell was that?” Luchasaurus asks.

“It came from over there!” Jungle Boy says running. “Marko!” Jungle Boy shouts rushing down to him.

“What are you doing in the water?” Luchasaurus asks stripping himself of his jacket.

“Fell.” Marko says being pulled out of the water by Jungle Boy, the jacket being draped over him and zipped.

“Hop on.” Luchasaurus says. Marko blinks confused looking at Jungle Boy. “Marko, get on my back.” Marko grunts as he collapses on top of Luchasaurus’ back completely exhausted. “Hey, babe, you got to hang on.” Marko just groans grumpily in response putting his arms around his neck.

“How about a nice bath or shower when we get back to the hotel, huh? Get you all cleaned up?” Jungle Boy asks walking side by side with Luchasaurus rubbing Marko’s arm gently up and down.

“Sounds nice.” Marko says. “Might need some help with my hair, I have twigs and dried mud stuck.”

“I can see that.” Jungle Boy says. “I can help with that.”

“Thanks. I’m starving.” Marko says.

“Yeah, I figured you would be.” Luchasaurus says laughing. “Pizza?”

“Hell yes!” Marko says.

“Here we are. I hope this experience wasn’t too horrible?” The guide asks.

“It was fine.” Luchasaurus says. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem.” The guide says smiling. Marko climbs off of Luchasaurus and is helped into the car, Jungle Boy getting into the passenger seat turning the car on blasting the heat.

“Can’t have you getting sick.” Jungle Boy says. “How are you feeling? You didn’t hurt anything did you, when you fell?”

“No, not that I can tell, I might have gotten a few scrapes and bruises.” Marko says. “But nothing major.” 

“We’ll check when we get back to the hotel, alright?” Jungle Boy says. Marko just hums in response.

“Hey, what are you doing, Jack?” Marko asks.

“Giving you my jacket to put over your legs, you need to keep warm. Those pants are far too thin.” Jungle Boy says. “Go on.” Jungle Boy says handing him his jacket.

“Alright, thanks.” Marko says putting the jacket over his legs. Luchasaurus finally entering the car.

“Sorry about that…” Luchasaurus says.

“Everything okay?” Jungle Boy asks.

“One of the crew members called Cody and had to let him know what was going on. So we just called him to tell him everything was good.” Luchasaurus says. “I mean, he was pissed we didn’t call him first but I’ll explain better when I see him next.”

“He still doesn’t know does he?” Marko asks fumbling with the zipper on Luchasaurus’ coat. Luchasaurus starts to drive towards the hotel wanting to get there quickly.

“Only the Bucks know.” Jungle Boy says. “They are the only one we’ve told other than Janela.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand guys don’t worry.” Luchasaurus says.

“Yeah, no, I know.” Marko says. Once they get to the hotel they quickly get up to the room. Luchasaurus orders the food and Jungle Boy starts the shower. Marko goes over to his suitcase pulling out a pair of PJs walking into the bathroom. He sighs. “I just realized I lost my hat.”

“That’s alright; we can get you a new one.” Jungle Boy says. “Come on; let’s get these off of you.” Jungle Boy says taking Marko’s shirt up over his head.

“My hair is such a mess.” Marko says. “I’m like too afraid to touch it or even look in the mirror.” He winces as Jungle Boy gently lowers his pants past his knees and shins.

“Finish up and get in, I got to get everything.” Jungle Boy says. Marko whines knowing what that meant. “Hey! Do you want tangles? Do you want to find bits of mud stuck in there 3 days from now? We got to be thorough.”

“I hate it.” Marko grumbles.

“Yeah, I know you do, but I’ll be gentle. Promise.” Jungle Boy says kissing his cheek. Marko smiles widely slipping his boxers off stepping into the hot shower. He lets the water run down his chest and shoulders first before turning around and letting it run down his back. He turns around again once he hears the door open again.

“Got everything you need?” Marko asks.

“When was the last time you shampooed?” Jungle Boy asks.

“Last week.” Marko says.

“So you are due for another shampoo.” Jungle Boy says. “I brought all of the shampoos didn’t know which one you wanted to use this time around.”

“Let’s go with the Hairgurt.” Marko says. Marko lets the water run over his hair. “Do we want to comb first or shampoo first?” Marko asks.

“Comb.” Jungle Boy says. Marko sighs. Jungle Boy chuckles kissing the top of his head. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Maybe you could just use your hand?” Marko asks.

“Okay, I’ll do that at first but I’m going to have to use the brush at some point, babe.” Jungle Boy says.

“But at least it’ll be a bit easier then.” Marko says. Jungle Boy shrugs nodding. He puts his hands gently through Marko’s hair slowly pulling them towards his body.

“Yeah, you got some major clumps of mud hidden inside.” Jungle Boy says. He stands on his tippy toes leaning over Marko to grab the shower-head.

“Have you done this before, then?” Marko asks.

“A few times.” Jungle Boy says. “This might tickle.” Jungle Boy says. Marko giggles twitching and twisting underneath the spray of the water on his scalp. Jungle Boy continues to push the shower-head against Marko’s scalp, soon the twigs and mud start to fall enough for Jungle Boy to pick them out.

“I didn’t even ask if you wanted to shower?” Marko asks.

“I’ll shower after.” Jungle Boy says.

“You sure?” Marko asks.

“I’m sure. Let me just help you.” Jungle Boy says. Jungle Boy starts to gently brush Marko’s hair making sure the knots and tangles were out before he put some shampoo on his hand. He gently rubbed the shampoo on Marko’s scalp. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Trying really hard not to.” Marko says.

“I’ll try and hurry.” Jungle Boy says. “Thought I heard the door a few minutes ago.”

“Does that mean the pizza is here?” Marko asks immediately perking up.

“Probably.” Jungle Boy says. “No, we have to put the conditioner in and then you have to put in the after shower cream. Unless you want Austin to do it.”

“I’ll have Austin do it.” Marko says. He giggles as Jungle Boy starts to run the conditioner through his hair.

“Well, wash your body why don’t you?” Jungle Boy says. Marko scoffs taking the soap off the wall. “Just be careful of the open wounds on your legs.”

“Are you two doing okay in there?” Luchasaurus asks behind the door.

“We are fine.” Jungle Boy says. “Just finishing up with Marko then I’m getting mine real quick.”

“Well, hurry up; I need your opinion on dessert!” Luchasaurus says.

“You didn’t eat all the pizza did you?” Marko asks.

“No, I did not eat all the pizza, Marko! I still have a whole pizza…and half a pizza too.” Luchasaurus says. Marko gets out of the shower leaning over to grab the towel.

“How bad was the fall, babe?” Jungle Boy asks. “How far?”

“You saw it wasn’t that bad, maybe two or three feet? But I rolled.” Marko says. “I was trying my best to protect my head so I put my hands on my head.”

“You got lucky, Marko. You really did.” Jungle Boy says.

“I know.” Marko says pulling on his pants. He puts on his shirt. He takes the brush and after shower cream leaving Jungle Boy to finish his shower in peace. “Care to help me out?” Luchasaurus looks up from his book to see Marko holding out the brush and cream smiling.

“I’d love to.” Luchasaurus says. He climbs on the bed patting in front of him. “Come on then.”

“Alright, alright let me just get my pizza!” Marko says grabbing two slices of pizza climbing onto the bed. Luchasaurus dangles something above Marko’s face.

“The menu, for dessert.” Luchasaurus says. 

“I can get anything?” Marko asks.

“Cody said Tony is paying the bill tonight so whatever you want, you get.” Luchasaurus says.

“Anything?” Marko asks.

“Anything.” Luchasaurus says. “This is a pretty easy brush tonight.”

“Jack did a pretty good job in the shower. Made your job easier.” Marko says as he takes a bite of pizza. He flips through the menu. “Cookies, lava cake and cheesecake.” Luchasaurus huffs.

“You did say he could have whatever he wants.” Jungle Boy says coming out of the bathroom in a towel. “How tight are those pants, Marko?”

“Loose.” Marko says.

“Good, we got to put some anti-bacterial spray on your wounds.” Jungle Boy says. Marko looks up from his pizza gulping it down.

“Do we have to?” Marko asks.

“Do you want to get an infection? Best to be safe than sorry.” Luchasaurus says. “Okay how much am I supposed to put in your hair?”

“Quarter sized.” Jungle Boy answers. “Rub it on both hands and start from the bottom of his hair up, make sure to get his roots to the ends.”

“Got it.” Luchasaurus says. “Ew, why does it feel so weird?”

“It’s made with rice amino and avocado.” Marko says. “You okay with cookies, lava cake and cheesecake?”

“Yup, sounds good to me.” Jungle Boy says as he gets dressed in front of the mirror. “You done with the brush?” Luchasaurus tosses it to Jungle Boy.

“All done, let me go call that in then.” Luchasaurus says taking the menu. Jungle Boy grabs a few pieces of pizza sitting down on the bed next to Marko.

“How many pieces did you eat?” Jungle Boy asks.

“Two.” Marko says.

“Saving room for dessert?” Jungle Boy teases. “Oh, I got a new spray, since you are such a baby about it.”

“I am not!” Marko says folding his arms.

“You are more horrible about that then you are about anything else.” Jungle Boy says. “A cut and a scrape are worse than a muscle ache to you.”

“Well they hurt!” Marko says. Jungle Boy just laughs reaching up to kiss Marko on the lips.

“Where is it?” Luchasaurus asks. “The first aid kit?”

“In the smaller bag.” Jungle Boy says pointing to his suitcases.

“Got it.” Luchasaurus says. “Jack…are you serious right now?” He pulls out a bottle of Neosporin foaming wound cleanser for kids.

“What? It’s an antiseptic spray regardless of who it is for.” Jungle Boy says.

“Who do you want to apply it?” Luchasaurus asks.

“Jack.” Marko says. “Will you hold my hand?”

“It says it won’t sting, I read lots of reviews. I didn’t want any more fuss so I thought this would be a good investment, we will see if it works.” Jungle Boy says rolling up Marko’s pants leg.

“Ouch those look rough.” Luchasaurus says. Marko shrugs.

“Don’t hurt too badly now.” Marko says. He looks down when he hears a squirting noise and something cold against his skin but no pain, there was no pain! “It…it doesn’t hurt. Jack, it doesn’t hurt!”

“See, told ya.” Jungle Boy says. He uses his hands to gently spread the foam around to the scrapes and scratches before using the towel to get rid of the excess foam. Jungle Boy starts to bandage him up when there is a knock on the door.

“Dessert already?” Marko asks.

“Guess so.” Luchasaurus says. Jungle Boy was trying hard to do the other leg but Marko was fidgeting too much for him to do anything so he figured he would just wait. “Dessert has arrived; they even put them in separate containers.”

“Marko, can you please stay still so we can get this done and we can enjoy it?” Jungle Boy asks. Marko bites his lip nodding. Jungle Boy quickly finishes with the other leg and puts the first aid kit back.

“I don’t know which one I want.” Marko says.

“Why not have a bite of each?” Luchasaurus asks. Jungle Boy smiles sitting on the bed grabbing a fork opening one of the containers. He looks at it; there was a delicious fudge sauce and chocolate shavings on top of the lava cake. Luchasaurus had already taken a fork to the cheesecake. “Come on, just…one berry?”

“No! Just cheesecake.” Marko says stubbornly. “Who even puts berries on cheesecake?” Luchasaurus just rolls his eyes putting the fork in Marko’s mouth while he ate the Raspberry. Jungle Boy pouts in response feeling a bit left out. Luchasaurus sighs feeding the blackberry to Jungle Boy. Jungle Boy grins looking down at the lava cake deciding where to put his fork. He decided right in the middle and pull one of the edges off would be best. He puts his hand underneath the fork just to make sure nothing gets on the bed and feeds the cake to Marko. “I love it. Where are the cookies? Are…are there enough for all of us?”

“They gave us six.” Luchasaurus says handing each of them freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. “They must have just baked them too.”

“That’s when they are the best!” Jungle Boy says. “Cheers?”

“Cheers!” Marko says holding up his cookie, Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus also holding up their cookies. “Thanks for taking care of me today.”

“Can you promise me…us…something?” Luchasaurus asks.

“Yeah?” Marko says.

“Don’t run off like that again. You could have died, you could have been taken and we’d be left all alone…” Luchasaurus says. “Cuz I’m lost without you Marko, I’d be lost without the two of you.”

“Alright, I will never run off like that again.” Marko says. “I promise.”

“You really had me scared!” Jungle Boy says. Marko takes the dessert boxes putting them on the dresser pulling the two into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Marko says. “I love you guys.”

“Love you too.” Jungle Boy says.

“Love you too.” Luchasaurus says. They stay hugging like that for a while before Luchasaurus notices, “He’s fallen asleep.”

“Let’s let him rest.” Jungle Boy says.


End file.
